


Sparkling lessons going well!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus is getting the hang of Sparkling care.





	1. Feeding time part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets the hang of feeding baby Bee.


	2. Hide and sqweek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games and bonding with baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide and sqweek!


	3. Attack Sparkling!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling fun and games


	4. Sleepy Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus decides to hold Bumblebee so he can get a good nap without the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, you can sleep. I've got you.


End file.
